La estrella que estaba hecha de chocolate
by Narcissa MB
Summary: 4 amigos. 2 enamorados. ¿Será que al fin los merodeadores se darán cuenta de qué es lo que está pasando? Se acercan muchos cambios, algunos buenos...otros malos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. La dueña de los personajes y del mundo mágico es la escritora J.K Rowling, yo simplemente creo las tramas que salen de mi cabeza para divertir a la gente. No pido nada a cambio de esto.**

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, en especial de la pareja Sirius/Remus. Espero que les guste. Disfruten :)

"La estrella que estaba hecha de chocolate"

Capítulo 1.

Hogwarts…

Un colegio maravilloso, lleno de buenos profesores y de alumnos sedientos por aprender cosas nuevas cada día… bueno… uhm…no todos.

-¡Toma esa James!- Gritó un chico de melena larga y rizada, mientras brincaba en cada uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor con una foto en mano.

-¡Joder! ¡Sirius!- Respondió el chico víctima de la travesura. Usaba unas gafas redondas y tenía un cabello totalmente alborotado- ¡Dámela!

Otro chico, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, los observaba con cierto fastidio. Él había ido a la sala común a leer un poco, pues la biblioteca a esas horas ya había cerrado… pero viendo el comportamiento de los otros dos, le era imposible concentrarse en esos momentos. Así que, irritado, cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó bruscamente.

-¡¿Puedes comportarte, Sirius Black?! ¡Estás arruinando el cómodo ambiente del lugar!

-Cálmate, Remus- Dijo Sirius mientras bajaba de un sillón no muy lejano- Te hace falta divertirte, ¿no?

En respuesta a ello, Remus bufó cruzándose de brazos. Estaba un poco irritado ese día. (¿un poco?)

-¡James! ¡James! ¡Saca la snitch y muéstrame como la atrapas!- Chilló otro chico regordete que se encontraba al lado del nervioso James Potter.

-Ahora no, Peter- Respondió James mientras se revolvía el cabello. Manía suya.

Todos los chicos tenían la misma edad: 16 años, y cursaban el 6to año en el colegio.

-¿Qué hará Evans cuando descubra que le has pagado a un chico de familia muggle para que le tomará una foto? Con esa camarilla suya…- Sirius arremedó tener en mano una cámara fotográfica invisible. Peter fue el único que rio.

-Si fueras más educado te importaría lo que James está sintiendo en estos momentos, Sirius- Dijo Remus mirando a James un momento y luego regresó la mirada a Sirius- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que estas gritando todo esto? Alguien podría escucharte, decirle a Lily lo que ha pasado y entonces ahí si habrán problemas.

-Pero…

-Dásela, Sirius.

Sirius Black obedeció de mala gana y le entregó la foto a un sonriente James.

-Gracias, Remus. Deberías educar a este mandril- Dijo mientras guardaba la foto en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ya, no es para tanto, ¿verdad James?- Sirius caminó adonde se encontraba el de gafas. James suspiró y le sonrió.

-Me la debes, cabronazo- Respondió James mientras le abrazaba amistosamente por los hombros.

-Tengo sueño- Dijo Peter mientras se estiraba. Los otros le imitaron.

-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros dormitorios- Dijo Remus mientras se levantaba y recogía su libro.

Los 4 amigos caminaron rumbo a su habitación compartida. Una vez dentro, todos se pusieron el pijama y se metieron a la cama.

-Hoy fue un día pesado- Dijo James mientras se acomodaba en las sábanas- El entrenamiento de quidditch fue agotador…

-Pues será mejor que duermas ya, que mañana tenemos a primera hora clase de pociones con los de Slytherin- Comentó Peter mientras miraba el techo.

-Estoy ansioso de que sea mañana… siempre espero los lunes la clase de pociones con gran ansiedad.

-¿En serio, Sirius? Supongo que no será por tener ganas de aprender- Dijo Remus esbozando una sonrisa.

-Por favor, me sé ya el curso de memoria.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esperas tanto ese día?

-Porque molestar a Quejicus a primera hora de la mañana es la mejor sensación del mundo, ¿o no chicos?

James y Peter dijeron "¡Sí!" al unísono.

-Pues será mejor que se vayan comportando, que el profesor Slughorn está perdiendo la paciencia- Dijo Remus, rodando en su cama.

-Relájate ya… o me enfadaré.

-Y no querrás tener a tu lado a un Black molesto, ¿o si Moony?- Preguntó James en broma. Sin embargo, Remus por alguna extraña razón se sonrojó- ¿Moony? Creo que ya se ha dormido…-Dijo James negando la cabeza con diversión por no tener una respuesta de vuelta.

-No, sigo aquí- Se apresuró a decir Remus- Es sólo que… nada.

-¿Nada?- Preguntó Sirius- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu lado y te dé el beso de las buenas noches para que puedas dormir?- Dijo burlón Sirius mientras James y Peter estallaban en carcajadas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritó Remus enfurruñado para hacerse oír entre las risas escandalosas de sus amigos. No sabía porque en ese momento las bromas de Sirius le incomodaban. Por lo general, siempre las ignoraba o le respondía con un "Jódete Padfoot", pero ese día no era así. Y lo sabía desde que se había despertado aquella mañana- Déjame en paz.

Poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando. Remus cerró la cortina de su cama de malagana, Peter comenzó a roncar a los pocos minutos, y James y Sirius simplemente se quedaron callados.

-Como que Remus está hoy un poco sensible, ¿no?- Dijo James en un susurro- Desde lo que ocurrió en la sala común…

-Sí, es muy extraño- Concordó Sirius- Quizás se le pase mañana… aún no es Luna llena, ¿verdad?

-No, falta todavía.

-Entonces no puede ser eso- Sirius suspiró- Supongo que sólo ha amanecido de malas.

-Sí, yo creo que si- Dijo James junto con un bostezo. Sirius también ya tenía sueño.

-Buenas noches, Prongs.

-Buenas noches, Padfoot.

-Pociones… ¿por qué debe ser una materia? ¡Más bien es un castigo!- Dijo Peter mientras agregaba los ingredientes que el profesor Slughorn había indicado a su caldero. Severus Snape hizo una mueca de asco al lograr escucharlo unos lugares más al frente.

-¡Pettigrew! ¡Guarde silencio!- Dijo el profesor Horace Slughorn ya molesto por las continuas interrupciones de los merodeadores. Snape rio.

-Pociones es una materia interesante…aunque no la mejor- Dijo Remus casi en un susurro mientras mezclaba ya su poción como toque final. Hasta el momento era la poción más difícil que había hecho, así que estaba contento de que todo le estuviera saliendo bien. Era el más adelantado de la clase… bueno, él y Lily Evans.

En ese momento Lily lo miró y le sonrió, Remus devolvió el gesto. Eran buenos amigos.

Remus estaba ya a punto de terminar. Sólo bastaba con agregar unas cuantas hojas de rábano. Cuando el chico las intentó agarrar, estas accidentalmente cayeron al suelo, así que tuvo que agacharse para recogerlas.

-¡James! ¡Tú poción se está derramando!

James dejó de mirar a Lily un poco asustado. Y en efecto, Peter tenía razón, su poción se estaba derramando. James no había prestado atención a lo que estaba haciendo por mirar a su pelirroja favorita. Sirius alcanzó a quitar los brazos para evitar ensuciarse de la poción viscosa, sin embargo al momento de efectuar el rápido movimiento logró golpear el caldero de Remus, haciendo que este cayera sobre el chico que aún seguía agachado.

-¡No!- Gritó Lily mientras corría a auxiliar a su amigo.

Muy lentamente, Remus Lupin se levantó. Su cara no tenía precio. La poción en la que había estado trabajando por más de dos horas ese día se había ido a la basura. Además, eso no quitaba que ahora se encontraba todo sucio y…

-Remus, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Lily preocupada.

De pronto, pequeñas ronchas de color rosado comenzaron a salir en su pálida piel. Y no sólo eso, también apareció una comezón terrible, casi dolorosa.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó el profesor Slughorn al ver el desastre- ¡Joven Lupin! ¡Vaya de inmediato a la enfermería!- Miró a Lily- ¡Que la señorita Evans le acompañe!

-¡Duele!- Gritó Remus cuando Lily le tomó del brazo para caminar.

-Vamos Remus, vayamos rápido, la señora Pomfrey te curará- Lily cambió su semblante de preocupación a uno de molestia cuando pasó al lado de James y Sirius- Vaya pedazos de imbéciles.

Ambos chicos salieron del aula.

James se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido. Todo había sido culpa suya. Si no se hubiera distraído por Lily, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero quien se sentía todavía aún peor era Sirius. Él había sido el descuidado que golpeó el caldero y lo tiró completamente sobre su amigo.

-Potter, Black- Slughorn los miró cansado- A limpiar el desastre, y ustedes- Miró a la clase en general- A seguir con lo suyo.

James y Sirius obedecieron por primera vez en su vida sin rezongar. Toda el aula se había quedado en completo silencio trabajando. Snape desde lo lejos disfrutaba la situación, pues su sonrisa lo decía todo.

Cuando la clase terminó, todos los alumnos entregaron sus pociones.

-Pueden retirarse, dentro de dos días les daré sus resultados- El profesor Slughorn dio por terminada la clase.

Aprovechando que los de 6to año de Gryffindor tenían hora libre saliendo de la clase de pociones, James, Sirius y Peter corrieron a la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo.

Eso sí, Sirius Black iba al frente.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

La Sra. Pomfrey era conocida por encontrar la cura perfecta para cualquier accidente o enfermedad. Sus tónicos y pociones hacían efecto en menos de 10 minutos (A menos que se tratara de la desaparición de un hueso, ahí sí que tenía que dejar al paciente al menos una noche en la enfermería).

Cuando Lily Evans llevó a Remus a la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey les hizo pasar de inmediato.

-Colóquese en esa camilla, Lupin. Le daré una poción que le quitará esas horrendas ronchas.

Remus obedeció y se sentó en la camilla con la ayuda de Lily. Le ardía toda la piel.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la enfermera mientras sacaba dos frascos pequeños de cristal. Los mezcló con sumo cuidado y esperó unos segundos para que la fórmula se condensara.

Lily, al ver que Remus estaba incapacitado del habla por el dolor, contestó.

-Ha sido un accidente. Unos chicos tontos, mientras jugaban quien sabe a qué cosa, golpearon el caldero Remus y este mismo le cayó, haciendo que la poción que estábamos preparando con el profesor Slughorn se vertiera sobre él- Dijo Lily con enfado.

-Sospecho que fueron esos insolentes de Potter y Black- Dijo la Sra. Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a Remus con la poción en mano- Bébela toda, que no quede ni una gota.

Sabía horrible. Remus quiso escupirla al momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con ella, sin embargo fue valiente y se la tragó toda. Poco a poco las ronchas rosadas fueron desapareciendo, al igual que la dolorosa y ardiente comezón.

-Muchas gracias, Sra. Pomfrey- Dijo Remus sonriente mientras sentía su cuerpo aliviado.

-Nada, nada- Respondió la Sra. Pomfrey- Ten más cuidado con…

La Sra. Pomfrey fue interrumpida por el estruendo de las puertas de la enfermería.

Sirius, James y un dudoso Peter entraron al lugar a tropezones.

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! - Preguntaron exaltados Sirius y James mientras caminaban a donde se encontraba su amigo- ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!

Remus iba a responder, pero la Sra. Pomfrey se lo impidió.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTO ES ESTE?!- La mujer se paró frente a los chicos con la cara roja- ¡FUERA DE MI ENFERMERÍA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la potente voz de la enfermera. James, un tanto asustado, entró al rescate.

-Disculpe, Sra. Pomfrey…nosotros…nosotros estábamos preocupados- Carraspeó y se ajustó las gafas- Creímos que algo grave le había pasado a nuestro amigo… ¡Oh, Sra. Pomfrey! ¡Cómo lo sentimos!- James se colocó una mano en el pecho, dramáticamente.

La enfermera suspiró, un poco más calmada y cerró los ojos un momento. James aprovechó que no lo miraban para guiñarle un ojo a Sirius. El "Encanto Potter", como él lo llamaba, nunca fallaba.

-Bien, bien- La Sra. Pomfrey se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Debía retocarse el moño- Pueden llevarse a su amigo, pero la próxima vez que entren de esa manera los echaré a patadas de aquí, ¿entendieron?

-Sí, Sra. Pomfrey- Dijeron James, Peter y Sirius al unísono.

-Ahora muevan sus traseros de aquí, a volver a clases.

Los chicos salieron de la enfermería mientras jalaban a Remus del brazo. Lily les seguía muy de cerca. Parecía que iba a explotar.

-Remus, amigo mío… ¡perdóname!- Dijo Sirius mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Fue un accidente! Debo fijarme más en lo que hago... ¿me perdonas?

Remus miró los ojos suplicantes de Sirius. Su color grisáceo parecía brillar más de lo normal.

-Claro que sí, Padfoot. Fue un accidente- Remus les sonrió a sus amigos, pero en especial a Sirius.

-Prometo no distraerme más en clase, Moony- James se unió al abrazo. Peter, al sentirse solo, hizo lo mismo.

-¡No puedes perdonarlos!

Los amigos se separaron abruptamente por el grito de Lily.

-¡Siempre terminas en la enfermería gracias e _llos_!- Lily señaló a James y a Sirius.

-Pero Lily, son mis amigos y…

-Evans, cariño- James interrumpió a Remus mientras caminaba hacía la chica. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se despeinó el cabello- Relájate un poco, ¿sí? Vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines, te ves un poco tensa- James la tomó de la mano.

Lily, al sentir el contacto, se alejó inmediatamente.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero nada contigo, Potter? ¡Me das asco!- Lily se limpió la mano en su túnica y se dio media vuelta, marchándose.

-¡Evans! ¡Yo sé que me amas!

Pero Lily hizo caso omiso a los gritos de James. Peter podría jurar que la escuchó decir "Estúpido Potter" cuando su túnica hizo frufrú al marcharse.

-Será para la otra, hermano- Consoló Sirius, apartándose de Remus. Este último sintió un pequeño vacío al verlo alejarse.

-Yo sé que está perdidamente enamorada de mí… yo lo sé.

* * *

Los 4 amigos acudieron después a todas las clases de ese día.

Remus, por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, no podía despegar la mirada de Sirius en cada clase. El abrazo que le había dado al salir de la enfermería aún estaba presente. Se abrazó a sí mismo.

-¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó Sirius al notar su acción.

-No- Respondió Remus con una sonrisa. Sirius le sonrió de vuelta y siguió atendiendo la clase.

Remus suspiró.

No podía evitar ver cuando Sirius reía…cuando su cabello, rizado a más no poder, caía graciosamente sobre su rostro. O ver la fina arruga que se le formaba en la frente cuando no entendía algo. Ni tampoco podía evitar darse cuenta de que cuando hablaba de un tema que le gustaba movía exageradamente los brazos. Remus no sabía por qué esas simples acciones le llamaban tanto la atención en esos momentos. Llevaba siendo su amigo desde hace 5 años… ¡y nunca había notado que lo que hacía Sirius Black le fascinaba!

Todo _él_ le fascinaba.

En más de una ocasión Sirius le pilló mirándolo, pero no le había dado mucha importancia. Incluso le sonreía y le preguntaba "Moony, ¿está todo bien?" Y Remus simplemente asentía, apenado al verse descubierto.

¡Es que todo estaba mal! No podía ser que en tan sólo dos días la forma de ver a Sirius hubiera cambiado tan repentinamente. Quizás era porque se acercaba la Luna llena, seguramente eso le hacía sentirse extraño. (Pero lo que Remus no sabía es que faltaba medio mes para eso. O bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no quería darse cuenta que aquella vez la Luna no era la culpable)

-¡Maldita traicionera!

-Quiere agregar algo, ¿señor Lupin?- Preguntó la profesora McGonagall mientras lo miraba con enojo por haber interrumpido su clase.

Fue entonces cuando Remus Lupin cayó en la cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y que todos sus compañeros de clase le miraban confundidos. Maldita seas, Luna Llena.

-No, profesora. Lo siento.

McGonagall le miró con reprobación y continuó dando la clase. Remus se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Pettigrew, ¿quiere pasar al frente y convertir esta caja en una copa de cristal?

Peter, que estaba sentado al lado Remus, se levantó tembloroso y caminó hacia la profesora de Transformaciones.

-Pero…profesora…

Aprovechando la distracción de la profesora McGonagall con Peter, James y Sirius, quienes estaban sentados en frente de sus otros dos amigos, se giraron y miraron a Remus.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- Preguntó Sirius por décima vez.

-Claro- Se limitó a contestar Remus sin levantar la vista.

-Has estado muy extraño desde ayer- Comentó James, con voz suave.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien- Respondió un poco alterado. Remus pudo darse cuenta de que James y Sirius se miraban con complicidad. Como odiaba esas miraditas.

-Si te pasa algo…podemos ayudarte…- Insistió Sirius. Y eso bastó para que el joven licántropo estallara.

-¡Dije que estoy bien!

-¡¿Otra vez, señor Lupin?!- Gritó la profesora McGonagall mientras hacía de lado a Peter- ¿Por qué mejor no viene y ayuda a su amigo? ¡Y espero que así deje de interrumpir mi clase!

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a burlarse de Remus, a excepción de James, Sirius y Peter.

James y Sirius estaban ahora más que preocupados por la actitud de su amigo, mientras que Peter estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para moverse. Definitivamente Transformaciones no era lo suyo…

-… así como tampoco lo son Pociones, Herbología o Adivinación- Agregó James bastante divertido por la situación de Peter mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la Torre de Gryffindor. La clase ya había terminado y por suerte era la última del día- Vamos Wormtail, seguro que sólo te hace falta más práctica.

-No, James… soy pésimo en todo lo que hago.

-La verdad sí- Se burló Sirius.

-Qué lástima que a Remus lo hayan mandado a detención- Comentó Peter sin haberse dando cuenta del comentario de Sirius- Él nunca había sido castigado.

-Sí que ha sido una verdadera sorpresa, Remus es el mejor portado de todos nosotros.

-Lo sé James, me preocupa- Agregó Sirius con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-¿A qué hora creen que McGonagall lo deje ir? La sala de trofeos es muy grande… tardará años en limpiar cada uno de ellos...

-Y créanme que su estancia no le será del todo cómoda.

Los tres amigos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz que había interrumpido a Peter.

-Snape- Escupió James al ver de quién se trataba.

-Potter- Dijo con odio Severus Snape al verlo.

-¿Quién te dijo que tienes derecho a meterte en lo que no te importa, Quejicus?- Preguntó Sirius molesto.

-Lamentablemente iba caminando por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar sus asquerosas voces- Severus bufó- Hablan como gatos en pleno apareamiento.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Quejicus grasiento!- Sirius sacó su varita y se la enterró en el cuello a Snape.

-¡Todo lo que hagas lo pagará tu amigo el licántropo!- Gritó Severus para hacerse escuchar. Sirius se alejó de inmediato.

Los tres merodeadores miraron preocupados hacia los lados del pasillo para ver si alguien no lo había escuchado. El secreto de Remus sólo lo sabían ellos cuatro…incluido el entrometido de Snape, gracias a una broma que le había salido mal a Sirius.

-No vuelvas a gritarlo, Dumbledore te lo prohibió- Dijo en voz baja James mientras miraba con repudio a Severus- Y… ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que Remus lo pagará?

Snape sonrió socarronamente.

-La profesora McGonagall me autorizó vigilar a su amiguito durante el castigo ya que ella no podrá hacerlo por una junta de profesorado- Snape lo dijo con tanta satisfacción que hasta a Peter se le revolvió el estómago.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tú no puedes hacerlo!- Gritó Sirius tomándolo del cuello de la túnica.

Severus sacó su varita y la pegó al pecho de Sirius.

\- No hagas nada estúpido, Black.

-¡Suéltalo Sirius!- Dijo James mientras también apuntaba a Severus con su varita. Sirius se alejó nuevamente. Snape se restiró la túnica.

-Y cómo les dije… su estancia no será muy cómoda que digamos.

De repente, Sirius sonrió casi triunfalmente.

-¡Já!- Gritó con los puños cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó extrañado James sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Snape.

-Remus es prefecto, si le haces algo… _Snivellus_ … te restará puntos- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. James le acompañó en el gesto. Al parecer Sirius había pensado en algo muy importante y potente para detener las maldades de Snape.

Pero quién sonrió aún más fue el mismísimo Snape. James y Sirius no comprendieron.

-Acaso crees… estúpido… ¿qué eso es un problema? ¡Claro que no!- Gritó Snape. Peter dio un salto de la impresión- La profesora McGonagall le dijo al híbrido que tiene prohibido restar puntos por este día, y que si se atrevía a desobedecer, ella se enteraría.

-¡No lo llames híbrido!- Sirius Black hizo el intento de lanzarse sobre Snape, pero James lo retuvo.

-Remus no se dejará, seguro te hechizará si intentas pasarte de listo- Dijo James molesto, pero ni él mismo se había creído lo que había dicho. Remus jamás rompería las normas, no de esa manera.

-¿Acaso creías que le iban a dejar la varita? Al parecer tu arrogancia te afecta al momento de pensar…siempre creyéndote más que los demás… ¿cierto, Potter? Tú, un ser despreciable y bueno para nada que se la vive pavoneándose por los pasillos con una sonrisa- Dijo Snape, no pudiéndose resistir a insultarlo- Das asco- Con esto, Severus se dio media vuelta y se alejó de los tres merodeadores.

Ahora quien tuvo que detener a James fue Sirius.

-Ya… déjalo… es un cabrón de mierda- Trató de tranquilizar Sirius. James agradeció y se soltó de su amigo.

-¿Remus estará bien?- Preguntó Peter, quien no había hablado en toda la discusión.

-No lo sé, Peter- Respondió Sirius suspirando- Pero Remus es inteligente.

* * *

Remus llegó a la antigua y sucia sala de trofeos del castillo. Paseó su mirada en cada uno de los estantes…todos estaban repletos de insignias y medallas antiquísimas. Caminó, rozando con sus dedos cada vitrina polvorienta del lugar.

-¿Profesora McGonagall?- Preguntó Remus, pero no obtuvo contestación. Prosiguió con su caminata, esta vez más lenta- He venido por lo del castigo.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta le hizo pegar un salto. De la nada, un balde de agua y una esponja habían aparecido… pero no por arte de magia.

-A trabajar, Lupin… que no tengo todo tu tiempo- Dijo Snape saliendo de las sombras con una sonrisa burlona.

Remus no podía creer que él, precisamente Severus Snape, estuviera ahí para vigilarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Severus?- Preguntó Remus de la forma más amable que pudo. Él nunca se había llevado con Snape como lo hacían James y Sirius, pero al parecer a Snape no le importaba eso. Para él todos eran iguales.

-Eso no te incumbe, Lupin. Ahora, a trabajar... espero que no hayas olvidado el método muggle para hacerlo- Dijo Snape mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Remus no dijo nada más. Sabía que discutir con Snape era como hablar con la pared. Así que sin más, tomó la esponja, la sumergió en el agua y comenzó a limpiar.

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
